Still Waiting
by x-x-xCAROLANNEx-x-x
Summary: Ron Asks Hermione To Marry Him.....What Happens In The Time Before The Wedding And At The Wedding...Please R&R Thanks..... Sorry guys But Percy Is Left Out Of It!Sorry Again
1. Chapter 1

It was a frosty, December night; the snow lay on the ground

**Still Waiting**

It was a frosty, December night; the snow lay on the ground. The stars flickered and twinkled in the night sky that caused the snow to look whiter and purer. The soft, winters wind twist and turned around every single one of Hogwarts' towers and the atmosphere was even more magical than usual.

Voldamort was killed and the mission was over. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all alive.

It was now two years later, Ron and Hermione had been dating for three years and Harry and Ginny was still growing strong, everything was perfect, well almost thought Hermione. She was meant to be meeting up with Ron but he was late. She had been waiting for twenty minutes but there was still no sign. She was getting worried, where was he?

After another five minutes, Hermione saw a single rose placed on the floor, it caught her eye because how many red roses do you see in the middle of December? She bent down and picked it up. How she loved red roses- not as much as tiger lilies but still. She loved the winter, she loved the fresh, cool breeze on her cheeks and she closed her eyes so she could feel the wind run through her. She snapped her Chocolate eyes wide open as she remembered the rose in her hand. When she opened them she noticed a small piece of parchment attached to it, it read,

'I have something to show you,  
Follow the tiger lilies,  
And at the end of the trail,  
You'll find me waiting for you,  
Still waiting, Ron'

Hermione held the note and Rose to her heart. She didn't know what had gotten into Ron recently; for the last month she had barely seen him, he always seemed to be busy. They were forever apart and when they were together he seemed distant and jumpy. But then again, Ron was Ron- he usually was worried about something or another but this was different, she could tell he was up to something.

Hermione walked slowly, looking at the ground and following the lilies carefully, making sure she was following the right instructions. The trail stopped at the large beech tree in which she remembered so well. Hermione, Ron and Harry spent endless sunny days by it, relaxing and reflecting it was one of her most treasured spots in the whole of Hogwarts. The lake was gleaming, she gazed at it for a moment then back at the beech tree and there, barely visible in the shadows, was Ron.

"You took your time." He said softly.

"I didn't see the rose." Hermione smiled. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

Ron who was looking extremely nervous gave a week but definite smile and pointed towards the sky.

Hermione looked up and into the starry sky. The stars were shining brightly against its coal, black sheet and the frosty atmosphere made the sky clearer than Hermione had ever seen it before.

Hermione didn't know what she was supposed to be looking at but a second later something started moving. At first she thought it was snow but then she realised that they were the stars. Slowly but surely they formed, what looked like, a picture- or was it? No it wasn't a picture- it was forming- words. Once the stars stopped she read what it said, 'Marry Me!"

Hermione turned around to look at Ron puzzled. Did this mean what she thought it meant, she wouldn't get her hopes up and yet she couldn't stop the warm, butterfly feeling inside of her or the flipping of her heart. When she looked at Ron, however, he was no longer standing up but he down on one knee.

"Here- Hogwarts- is where it started for me and you. With out this place we'd never of been together. I love you with all my heart and dating you has made me the happiest man alive. But something is still is missing. Hermione Granger will you marry me?"

Hermione couldn't breath, it was really happening. She didn't even have to think- it was really happening. She knew the answer she had known it for years. She, now, felt complete. She had dreamed about this day for so long, weeks, months, years, since as long as she remembered, since the day she met Ron on the Hogwarts express, since the age of eleven. It was better than she ever imagined it to be only this wasn't a dream but reality. She could answer him with no doubt in her mind.

"Yes." She said, unable to wipe the grin of her face, so happy she began to giggle.

"P-pardon…?"

"Yes Ron, I can't think of anything I'd rather do than becoming your wife."

"Really?" asked Ron unsurely.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Hermione screamed with joy.

Ron's face lit up, never had Hermione seen him so unbelievably happy. He Ran over to her lifted her of the ground, twirled her around, placed her feet back onto the snow and kissed her.

"I love you Ronald Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley shouted at her youngest daughter. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIRLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING- WHY DO YOU INSIST ON LISTENING TO YOUR, LOUSY EXCUSE FOR, BROTHERS ANYWAY! WHAT IS IT ABOUT FRED AND GEORGE THAT YOU ARE SO KEEN TO BE LIKE THEM! TWO'S ENOUGH, PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT THREE!"

"IT WAS ONLY A JOKE MUM; CHARLIE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY PUT THEM ON!" Ginny shot back.

"THEY ARE HIS UNDERWEAR, GINNY, YOU PUT A FIRE CHARM ON THEM AND THEN PUT THEM INTO HIS DRAW OF COURSE YOU WANTED HIM TO PUT THEM ON! HONESTLY, HE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT."

"HE WASN'T THOUGH- HE'S FINE AND I'M SORRY!"

"Ok fine, you're sorry now go and set the table like a good girl because Hermione's parents will be here soon and so will Ron and Hermione!"

Ginny went to set the table, as Mrs Weasley continued to cook. At that moment, Harry walked into the kitchen, kissed Ginny on the cheek and then started to help her with the table.

"Have you heard from Ron or Hermione yet, Harry?" Mrs Weasley said tiredly.

"Yes, they'll be here for two, they said not to wait up for them, they'll eat out- they seemed overly happy actually- said that they had something important to tell everyone- wonder what it is."

"Oh probably something to do with that holiday they were planning." Ginny suggested.

"Perhaps… well her parents will be here at one- oh gosh, only ten minutes so run along so I can get all of this sorted." Mrs Weasley said panicked, whilst ushering them out of the room.

knock, knock

"That'll be Mr and Mrs Granger; Ginny would you get the door, dear?" said Mrs Weasley and Ginny walked over to the door.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, their girlfriends Angelina and Melody, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, their three year old child Sandy and Harry were sitting around the table. Practically the whole Weasley family, with the exception of Percy (who was at work at this time) and Ron (who had not yet arrived) were there.

"Hi," said Mrs Granger, entering the kitchen.

"Hello Silvia, Andrew. We haven't seen each other for, what? Two years." Mrs Weasley greeted them kindly.

"I know it's been too long." Mr Granger added as Mr Weasley shook his hand firmly.

"Right, let me introduce you." Mrs Weasley said cheerfully. "This is my eldest son, Bill, his wife, Fleur, and his daughter Sandy." Mrs Weasley pointed to Bill, Fleur and to a rather, beautiful, little girl with long golden hair.

"Oh lovely it iz to finally meet you both." Fleur said getting up and kissing them on both cheeks.

"Yes it is Ron certainly has a very high opinion of you both." Bill continued.

"Sandy zay 'ello," Fleur becalmed. "Are children, it can't be 'elped" She continued, when Sandy didn't say anything.

Mrs Weasley turned to Charlie. "And you've met Charlie, down at St Mungos hospital- and Fred and George and their girlfriends, off course." Mr Granger scanned them suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Hi Mr and Mrs G-" Fred said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, isn't it Fred?"

"Yea an absolute honour,"

Mrs Granger giggled as Mr Granger continued to scan.

"Sorry about locking you in that bathroom-"

"But what's done is done-"

"And you can't change the past," They both finished and then turned to face each other.

"Worked though, didn't it?" Fred laughed.

"Sure did, my fine companion."

"And," Mrs Weasley butted in quickly before the twins could embarrass her any further. "Ginny and Harry but you've met them as well."

The rest of the meal went incredibly well. By the end of the meal, Mr Weasley was questioning Mr Granger on the muggle world, ('Oh really, how interesting- so tell me, what does this DPD thingy do?') Mrs Granger was engrossed in conversation with Charlie, ('so you work with dragons in Romania? How interesting, I've always wanted to travel.') And everyone else was debating to whether or not Nifflers should be band from Britain.

Mrs Weasley was clearing the table when they all heard the front door open.

"We're back!" shouted a familiar sounding voice.

Ron, who breezed into the room almost skipping, was beaming at them all.

"Hi," Hermione did skip into the room, grabbed Crookshanks and kissed him on the ear. "Lovely day,"

"It's raining," Replied Ginny, looking at Hermione as though she was a lunatic that had just escaped from the local nut house.

"Oh really…? I didn't notice."

"Nor me," agreed Ron.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. They're acting strange, Harry thought, why are they so happy?

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny wondered aloud as if she was reading Harry's mind.

"Life is just perfect, don't you think?" Hermione said in some sort off a trance and Harry and Ginny exchanged looks for a final time.

"Ok, now you're just scaring me," Harry said, picking up his plate and handing it to Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry Ron but I can't keep it to my self- can we please tell them now instead of later?" Hermione screeched in excitement.

"If you want- whatever makes you happy?" Ron said staring at her.

"Right… Everyone should sit down!" Mrs Weasley who was still clearing the table sat down immediately.

"There's no point in telling us why you're so happy, we all know!" Harry said.

"You do?" Said a puzzled looking Ron, who had not told anyone what he was planning, except off course Mr Granger.

"Yea, it's about that holiday thingy you were planning."

"Wha- Oh that, no- it's something else." Hermione said, as Ron sighed in relief.

"Oh no, you're not pregnant are you?" Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley who had been drinking at the time, spat out the contents of her mouth.

"Off course not," Hermione said frustrated as the happiness began to drain out of her but she soon bounced back into her happy mood.

"No, what we were going to say is that we- well we don't know how you'll react but we- you see I don't know how to tell you this but- what you need you understand is that when two people love-"

"Bloody hell Hermione, no need to drag it out," Ron interrupted.

"Sorry, well when we went to Hogwarts we- well Ron- no hang on I- no. we are- the thing is we're-"

"Getting married!" Ron finished as Hermione seemed to be getting no where.

"I would have got there," Hermione snapped, though she was smiling.

"Yea, when? Next millennium?" Hermione gave them a sharp look as the rest of the family just sat there mouths hanging open.

Mr Granger was the only one who didn't seem remotely surprised.

"Well congratulations, see I told you she'd say yes, Ron." Mr Granger stood up. "Welcome to the family son." He said shaking his hand.

"You knew about this?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yea, you didn't think I'd propose to you without your dad's permission. Never, not after what happened last time,"

The rest of the family seemed to be speechless. However, Mrs Weasley had tears rolling down the side of her face.

"Mum, are you ok?" Ron said in a concerned voice.

"Off course I am," She said standing up and walking over to her youngest son. "My little, baby boy is all grown up and getting married, why wouldn't I be." She pulled Ron into a hug, squeezing him tight and smothering him with kisses.

"Yea Mum, that's right BIG boy- so let me GO!" Ron said trying to pull free but Harry couldn't help but noticed Ron was grinning with a happiness, such as he had never seen before.

"Awwww, they're getting married." Fred and George said.

"Didn't we tell them?" George said.

"Why, I think we did-"

"But you'll still be little Ronniekins to us!" George stated as Fred started to laugh.

"They're just jealous- don't take any notice." Mrs Weasley said in glee. "You've made your father and me so proud."

"A muggle-born in the family…" Mr Weasley seemed to think happily to himself. "What I have always wanted,"

"Welcome to the family Hermione." Charlie said getting to his feet and giving Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, Ron, welcome to the family." Mrs Granger said, in absolute glee.

"Why mum wasn't this happy when I got married, I don't know." Bill said as Ginny and Hermione exchanged knowing smiles. "Congratulations,"

"Yez eat will be an 'onour to ave you ean zee family." Fleur said.

"Took you long enough," Said Harry beaming evilly at his two best friends. Finally, he thought, finally.

"So do I have to call you auntie Hermione now?" Sandy asked twitching her nose.

Hermione picked her up and said 'yes.'

"Yay," She screamed. "But I'm still your special girl, aren't I Uncle Ron."

"Always," Ron said giving her a tickle as Hermione held her in her arms.

"Come on then?" Ginny moaned.

"Come on what?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us how he did it? I bet he was dead clumsy…"

"No, he wasn't," said Hermione sounding hurt. "He was really romantic."

"Ron and romantic don't ever come into the same sentence, Hermione; unless it's Ron is NEVER romantic." Ginny said, Harry laughed.

"Hey," Ron said.

"Oh, get over it Ron, you just don't know when to pick your moments- look at when you told Hermione you first loved her." Charlie sniggered, at the memory of it all.

"You maybe right there, but this time he was romantic." And Hermione went into the whole story. About the waiting, the roses, the tiger lilies, the snow, the moving stars, right up to the point he got down on one knee.

When she had finished Ginny seemed shocked at the fact Ron could of even thought up such a plan, Harry was on the verge of throwing up, Sandy was just sitting on Hermione's lap, blinking, and the rest of the family was hanging on her every word.

"Who'd of thought it, eh? Ron the romantic almost wants to make me puke." Fred said.

"And that's why I'm not married to you." Angelina said simply.

"We've been through this," Fred said. "Why get married, when we're happy the way we are? Anyway we will get married, just not now."

"I totally agree, but a little romance never hurt anyone." Angelina shot back.

"Let's see the ring," Ginny said eagerly.

"Well, Ginny-" Ginny looked at Hermione's expression and the stopped her.

"He didn't give you a ring," Ginny smirked, "I can't believe he didn't give you a ring."

"I did," Ron said defensively.

"You did?" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Yea I didn't give it to you before because I didn't know whether you were going to say yes, and I wanted to show Ginny to see if you'd like it." Ron said. "Off course I got a ring- what do you take me for- I bought it a year ago as a matter of fact- I've been saving up for four years."

"We weren't even going out four years ago, you were seeing lavender."

"So, that doesn't mean I didn't love you." Ron got up and opened the door "Accio ring," he said clearly and a small, velvet box came zooming into the kitchen.

Hermione caught it and then opened it.

It was gold and imbedded with diamonds. There was a red ruby on the top, in the form and shape of, what looked like, a rose. The light shone down on it causing it gleam and Hermione had never seen anything so unusual or beautiful in all her life. A huge smile spread across her face but then it faded.

At first she just stared at it and then she said, finally, "I can't accept this."

"What-? Why not?" Ron said gob-smacked.

"Because- well because-"

"You don't like it do you?" Ron said.

"What? Off course I like it- I love it- I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life!"

"I don't mind, Hermione I'll just buy you another one- it's no trouble."

Ron reached out for the ring but Hermione pulled it the opposite way.

"No way, your not getting this back- not in a million years- it's just I can't compete with this- I've got nothing better to give you."

"You already have." Ron said casually, grabbing some pumpkin juice from the centre of the table.

"But it must of cost a fortune!" Hermione persisted.

"Yeah, and? You're worth every penny."

"So what kind of ceremony are you planning, I mean there are loads- Me and Arthur had a household- magical ceremony but you'll want something more extravagant."

"Mum!" Ron said incredulously.

"What…?"

"We've only just got through the door!"

"There is still a lot of organisation involved in a wedding, Ronald. So Hermione what about a water wedding or a winter wedding- I hear they're all the rage at the moment. Or perhaps a muggle ceremony, seeing as you're a muggle-born."

Ron was staring at his mother in utter bewilderment as she continued to tell Hermione about all the different sorts of ceremonies. Mr Granger patted him on the back.

"First lesson, women are suckers for weddings. First piece of encouragement, good luck."

The next couple or weeks came and Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Sandy and Mrs Granger were looking through countless bridal, Magical and muggle magazines. Mr Weasley, Mr Granger, Bill and Charlie were in the garden and the twins were back at work. Harry and Ron, who didn't fancy doing either of them things, settled down to a nice, friendly, game of wizard's chess in Ron's bedroom, As usual Ron won every single time, once Harry was sure he'd win but then he would lose like every other time.

"Face it Harry, I'm unbeatable!" Ron said sitting on his bed and putting away the chess set.

"You do realise, when I finally do beat you, I will never ever shut up about it."

"That's just it Harry, you'll have to beat be first." Ron replied grinning broadly. After a few minutes of silence Ron continued. "I really don't know how I did it."

"You're just naturally talented at chess, nothing more to it than that, really." Harry answered his, rather, odd statement.

"No you troll, not chess, I meant Hermione!"

"Oh," Harry said pathetically. "Well you were always made for each other- from day one- it just took you six bloody years to say anything about it."

"Yea but- oh, the past doesn't matter I suppose we're together now, that's the main thing." He began to laugh. "I can't believe I'm getting married!"

"Neither can I- I look at you and Hermione sometimes and I catch myself thinking that we're all eleven again."

"It's been a laugh though, hasn't it?" Ron added as he reflected on the past.

"Yea, aside from all that Voldamort stuff,"

"Yea…" Ron shuddered at the name. "Ok, I better get to the point," Ron said as he snapped out of the past and into the present. "I'm getting married and I didn't just bring it up to have a girly chat as much as I can't wait to get Hermione up the isle. I brought it up so I could ask you something- a favour really."

"Yea…?"

"I was wondering- and it's ok if you don't want to or anything but I would really like it if you could- the thing is-"

"Ron spit it out, you sound like Hermione."

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you if- if you'd like to be my best man?" Ron said in a rush, Harry looked confused. "I'll understand if you don't want- I mean what with the speech and stuff…"

"No it's not that," Harry interrupted as Ron trailed of. "It's just that I thought you'd pick your dad or one of your brothers."

"What?" Ron questioned in utter shock. "I'd sooner tie my self to the Hogwarts railway. Your best man is supposed to be your. Best. Man. You know, your best friend, the man you get along with the most? So how about it?"

"Sure- I'd love to be your best man- just don't expect me to say something nice about you in my speech." Harry said evilly.

"Like there is anything bad you could say about me?" Ron said in a I'm-so-full-of-my-self voice. "Better go down at tell them then."

"What? Are you sure it's safe?" Harry said worriedly.

"Probably not but we'll have to face them sooner or later."

"Ron," Mrs Weasley said as he and Harry entered the room. "We have great ideas for the wedding."

"Yea," Hermione said happily. "What do you think of a cloud wedding?"

"If that's what you want." Ron replied smiling.

"Well it'll obviously be a magical ceremony but I want a few muggle traditions like muggle gowns," Hermione showed him white gowns in a 'tying the knot' bridal magazine. "And I want my dad to give me away-"

"GIVE YOU AWAY?" Ron said in a panic.

"No Ron- well yes- I mean no- actually I do mean yes but it's not what you're thinking. Giving me away means that my dad will walk me down the isle to you, instead of, you know, me walking with you. It signifies his approval."

"So why do they have to bloody call it giving you away?" Ron said dumbstruck.

"Because Ronald, my dad gives me away to you,"

"Oh- but I wanted to walk you down the isle."

"No can do, Ron, I want that muggle tradition. Anyway, I think it's sweet."

"I was thinking, Hermione," Ginny looked up room the magazine she was reading. "We should go and have a look for the gowns tomorrow- make a real girls day of it-"

"And what about us?" Ron butted in.

"What about you," Mrs Weasley asked.

"Well, why can't I come- I want to see the dress?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, you're not allowed to see it until the day." Ginny said outraged.

"Why not?" Ron retorted, genially not having a clue what everyone was talking about.

"You see Ron, the muggle world not like the wizarding world; we do things in different ways- the brides dress is supposed to be a surprise- its bad luck for the groom to see it before she walks down the isle." Harry answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What? But that's not fair." groaned Ron.

"Not fair it may be- but that's the tradition." Hermione said stacking up the magazines into a small pile. "That's a great idea Gin, tomorrow it is."

"See, unlike you Ron, us girls actually get organized and realize it takes a lot of planning-"

"More like they just enjoy spending galleons," Ron muttered so only Harry could hear.

"-Which you should also start thinking about, instead of playing CHESS" Mrs Weasley added, not hearing what Ron had just muttered.

"Well if you let me speak, instead of bomb barding me with all this talk about MY wedding, I was going to say that I have been doing a little organizing for myself." Ron said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, what? You learned to do up your own tie without help?" Ginny laughed.

"No," He said as Harry began to smirk. "I was going to say that I have asked Harry to be my best man."

Everyone stood up congratulating Harry.

"Well, you know, I am the best- not really surprising," Harry said smoothly and then he began to chuckle. "I have some big plans for that speech."

Ron gave him a glare and Harry just put on an innocent expression. Ron then turned to Hermione, whom looked somewhat disappointed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, rushing to her side.

"Nothing, it's just now Harry's the best man, I can't ask him to be Maid of Honour." Everyone glared at Hermione, convinced she was being serious.

"Well- err- I'm sure we can-" Ron began, only to be cut across by Ginny and Hermione's giggles. Ron, taken aback, backed away from her slightly.

"Your. Faces. Absolutely. Priceless." Hermione laughed.

"She's asked me to be maid of honour you trolls." Ginny proclaimed, wiping away tears of laughter.

At that moment, Fred and George entered the kitchen, with looks of bliss on there identical faces.

"Good, they're here." Mrs Weasley said. "Quick, Ginny, fetch the boys."

Ginny opened the backdoor and summoned Mr Weasley, Mr Granger, Bill and Charlie, who, all came in, almost immediately.

"Ok, now we're all here," Mrs Weasley pressed, before anyone was able to say a word. "I think we should discuss the situation of bridesmaids and groomsmen." There was a murmur ok agreement around the room causing Hermione to stand up.

"Well Ron and I have decided that, if it is ok with you lot, obviously, then we want all of Ron's brothers to be groomsmen and Sandy, Fleur and Gabrielle to be bridesmaids- You don't have to, if you don't want to but we'd really like it if you did- Because, you know? Ginny being maid of honour and Harry as best man it should work out really well- well what do you think?" Hermione said so fast, leaving no room for interruptions.

"Well I think it's perfectly understandable that you want George and me to be groomsmen!" Fred commented. "Don't you think, George?"

"Certainly do!" George replied, somewhat happily. "We are obviously the better option."

"And don't worry about feeling guilty you didn't ask us to be the best man." Fred added, turning to Ron.

"We totally understand." George insisted.

"I mean you couldn't have both of us-" Fred continued.

"And it just wouldn't be the same without both of us." George said in agreement.

"And I know you know that we wouldn't accept anyway, considering the fact that neither of us would accept, without the other." Fred finished.

"So is that a long winded way of saying yes?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"We'll think about it." George answered, but then said, at Hermione's annoyed expression. "Thought about it- and yeah, why not?"

"Bill, Charlie, Sandy, Fleur?"

"Definitely," Sandy said straight away.

"Eat would bee an 'onour for zee both of us." Fleur said pointing at, both, Bill and herself.

"Sure," Charlie added. "Not everyday your youngest little bro gets married!"

"Great," Hermione said happily. "Do you think Gabrielle would like to be a bridesmaid too?"

"Yes, she would love to bee zee bridesmaid."

"So," Ron continued. "Bill can walk down with Fleur, Fred and George with Sandy-"

"And Charlie with Gabrielle," Hermione finished excitedly. Fred and George were sniggering at the fact Charlie was stuck with Gabrielle, whilst Charlie had a look or utter horror on his face.

"Hermione I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Mr Weasley said a minute, or two, later.

"Sure," Hermione replied. "What is it?"

"Well actually you can all help me with this," He said turning to each one of the Grangers in turn and then to Harry. "Well I've made a fiveo of this lot, when they were kids. The problem is that I don't know how to watch it."

"You mean a video?" Hermione corrected, Mr Weasley nodded. "Well you'll need a-"

"CRV," Ron continued.

"VCR, Ronald." Hermione smiled.

"And how can I get a VC-thingy?" Mr Weasley asked in awe.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Mr Granger beet her to it, "Well you could come over ours and use it if you want, seeing that you don't have electricity running here."

"Ectrisity- how fascinating- we can all watch it- give Hermione a chance to see what she's marrying into." Mr Weasley said joyfully.

"Yeah someone else can be embarrassed this time." Hermione smirked looking over to Ron.

"Me, embarrassed? I was an angel as a child!" Ron admitted.

"Sure you were," Mrs Weasley said sarcastically.

"Sure, we could go now if you all like- it makes sense." Mrs Granger asked.

"Yeah, it might give me some ideas for my speech…"

They were now in the Granger household. It was the same neat and tidy lounge as Harry and Ron had seen two years ago. Chocolate brown sofas and laminated flooring, with glass tables and a cream, fluffy rug lay in the centre.

Mr Granger was putting in the video and rewinding it. Harry was excited to see what Ron was like life before Hogwarts and the same with Ginny. The prospect, to Harry, was just interesting and Harry wished, more than anything, that Ron would do something stupid so he could announce it on his speech.

The tape began to role as The Weasley's, Granger's and Harry gathered around, a waiting to see what it was that was on there.

Video

Suddenly, pictures flashed onto the screen revealing havoc. There was no other way to explain it. Absolutely, one hundred per cent of HAVOC!

A younger and angelic looking Fred and George were stealing every toy, Ron was attempting to play with and, a small, Percy was reading a book Grade 3- Potion making; Bill was rushing around, saying bye to all his family members as he left for work and Charlie was trying to get rid of a little girl, Ginny, who was hanging around him, like a rash.

"Charlie," Ginny said in a tiny little voice, holding a male rag doll. "Can you read me The Harry Potter story again?"

"Not now, Gin, I got to get ready to go to Hogwarts." Charlie said gently, holding her by the shoulders.

"Ooh," Ginny moaned. "Ok- well can I borrow your quill?"

"Why would you want to borrow my quill?" Charlie said looking annoyed; it was obvious she had been bugging him for a while now.

"So I can draw a scar on my rag doll, duh!"

Out of Video

Everyone began to laugh, as Ginny hid behind a cushion. Harry tried to turn his laugh into a cough but failed miserably.

Video

The Charlie in the video took out his quill; however, just then Mrs Weasley entered the room and looked at the havoc, all around her, as her faced went bloodshot red.

"STOP THAT NOISE!" At that the whole room went silent. Fred and George put down Ron's toys, Ron stopped shouting, Ginny sat down and Percy and Charlie exchanged worried, yet, knowing looks at each other. "GINNY AND RON STOP YELLING! FRED AND GEORGE, STOP STEALING YOUR BROTHERS TOYS AND GET READY BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR FATHER ARE LEAVING SOON! PERCY AND CHARLIE, STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER AND, ARTHUR, PUT THAT BLASTED THING AWAY AND KEEP YOUR CHILDREN UNDER CONTROL- IT WOULD ALSO BE NICE IF YOU COULD TAKE THEM TO THE STATION, IF IT ISN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE- OFF COURSE!" as soon as she gave the instructions everyone followed them, no questions asked.

"Will do Molly dear-"

Suddenly a new image appeared and was replaced Ron sleeping, soundlessly, on his bed. Harry, immediately, recognized the violent shade of bright orange, around the room.

"So," said Mr Weasley's whispering voice. "We've redecorated Ron's room. Orange he wanted- the colour of his favourite Quidditch team- it's raining and thundering, out there. Better leave now and turn this thing off, before Ron wakes up."

The Mr Weasley in the film put the camera down so the whole room was visible; he left the room and switched of the main light. The lamp, however, he appeared to leave on and the camera was left on, also.

The real Mr Weasley was about to tell Mr Granger to forward the video when they saw the door handle, in the video, turning. A young girl, who appeared to be Ginny, entered the room looking scared and frightened.

The, Ginny, in the video, walked over too, a sleeping, Ron and nudged him until he, finally, woke up.

"Wha-" Ron began to say loudly.

"Shh," Ginny said clasping her hand over his mouth. "Mum and dad will wake up."

"Oh it's you- what's wrong?" he said in a, what sounded like a, genuinely, concerned voice.

"The thunder scared me- can I sleep with you?" Ginny pleaded.

Out of Video

"I don't remember this." Ginny said aloud.

"I do," Ron replied. "Now, you've always wondered why I've always been over protective- well, this should answer it for you- just watch it."

Video

Ron didn't answer but simply sat up and lifted the quilt cover, as if to say she could sleep with him. Ginny climbed in next to him, her rag doll clutched to her side and they, both, lay down, ready to fall asleep.

"Ron?" Ginny asked a moment later.

"Yeah…?"

"You're going to Hogwarts next year." She stated.

"I know,"

"Ron?"

"What?" Ron said a bit more sharply, than before.

"Well, what's going to happen next year- when I get scared- no one will be here?" Ginny wondered.

"You'll have mum and dad."

"I guess…" Ginny trailed off. "Ron?" She repeated a minute later. Ron turned to face her. "What do you want from Hogwarts?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said curiously.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean what I said- there are no hidden meanings to it."

"I don't know what I want from it!"

"Well you must want something-"

"Well I don't, ok?" Ron said turning to face the other way.

"Come on, you must have a dream- you must want to accomplish something." Ginny retorted.

"Well I don't."

"Then why are you blocking?"

"Err- gee- I don't know, it may have something to do with the fact that it is the middle of the night and I'M TIRED!" Ron groaned.

"I know there's something- tell Ginny and Harry all about it." Ginny said, sitting up and revealing her rag doll, which was supposedly Harry Potter.

"I am not talking to a doll!"

"Awwww, you hurt his felling, now." Ginny snapped as she hugged the doll protectively.

"How can you tell, it's a doll?"

"It has a name!"

"Ok, get Harry, that thing, blob, it, away from me!"

"He's asleep now anyway!" Ginny said. "Just tell me."

"If I do," Ron began. "Will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, I want to be noticed." Ron said.

"Is that it?" Ginny said incredulously.

"What do you mean is that it? You don't get it- I'm a nobody- Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are so talented in different ways- how can I compete with that?"

"Easy- you're Ronald Weasley- you'll find away."

"Thanks," Ron replied. "What about you? What do you want from Hogwarts?"

"I want to be a Heeler, be on the Quidditch team and go out with Harry Potter…" Ron snorted.

Out of Video

"I guess two out of three, isn't bad." Charlie smirked.

Video

Ron was now wide awake and he appeared to be getting into the conversation.

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron said. "Not stupid, but even you, Ginny, have to admit that it is a little far fetched, he might not even go to Hogwarts."

"So," Ginny said. "What's your ideal girl?"

"What?" Ron said annoyed.

"You know? Your ideal girl, lover, amore, amor, liebe-"

"Ok- ok I get the picture!" Ron said, attempting to keep his voice calm.

"Then what's your answer? What is your ideal girl?" Ginny asked.

"You said you'd leave me alone?" Ron said in a load whisper.

"I said that if you told me I would leave you alone."

"And I did tell you!" Ron protested.

"Yeah, but you must want a girlfriend from Hogwarts- every Weasley man does." Ginny insisted. "I told you my ideal boy so it's only fair- what's your ideal girl?"

"Well, when I find her, you'll be the first to know." Ron said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"That's not a proper answer!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you haven't told me what she would look like- her hobbies?" Ginny said sweetly.

"WELL THEN, YOUR ANSWER CAN'T COUNT EITHER!" Ron shot back, outrageously.

"And WHY NOT?" Ginny snapped.

"Because you haven't told me what Harry Potter looks like or his hobbies- you don't know them."

"Ah, but I told you a name." Ginny said, very matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I'll answer your stupid questions." Ron gave in.

"Yes," Ginny said triumphantly.

"But only if you swear to let me go to sleep afterwards."

"Deal," Ginny agreed. "I suppose she'll have blonde hair and blue eyes because that's what Bill likes and you always copy him."

"No," Ron said incredulously. "She has to have Brown hair, brown eyes…"

"That's not a proper answer either!"

"Yes it is!" Ron said.

"No it isn't because you only said brown because you like chocolate."

"So?" Was all Ron could say to this. "I like Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans too and they come in all sorts off colours."

"Fine," Ginny said. "Clever or Normal?"

"Very clever,"

"Brave, so she can look after her self, or weak, so that you can always protect her?"

"Brave, so she can look after her self, but I want to protect her, too."

"Agree with you, no matter what, or be able to hold her own opinion?"

"Be able to hold her own opinion."

"So you'll bicker."

"Who said anything about bickering?" Ron said, coming out of his trance.

"You did," Ginny said plainly.

"I said nothing about bickering, you did." Ron stated.

"You said she has to hold her own opinion so there will be bickering, considering you hold your own opinion too!" Ginny said, quite rightly.

"Ok- ok, next question?" Ron prompted.

"Good sense of humour or a bit serious?"

"Well she has to have a good sense of humour but be serious enough, for the both of us because I'm not exactly ever going to be serious in my school work, am I?"

"Ok, Curly hair or straight hair?"

"What?" Ron questioned coming out of his trance, for a second time.

"Curly hair or straight hair?" Ginny repeated.

"Does it matter?" Ron asked, somewhat confusedly.

"Yes it does matter, actually- you must have a preference?"

"Not particularly- if she has straight hair she can curl it- if she has curly hair she can straighten it."

"Just answer the question and stop being difficult."

"I don't know- erm- curly!" Ron picked at random.

"Smooth or not smooth?" Ginny pressed on.

"Well, natural if that's what you mean."

"Anything else…?"

"Well, she has to be beautiful and notice me for me and for nothing else." Ron said this with a very sad, sort off note.

"So," Ginny bounced, attempting to cheer him up slightly. "You want a very clever, Brave, so she can protect herself, but be able to protect her, just as much; Hold her own opinion, you'll bicker-"

"No one said anything about bickering," Ron but in.

"We've been through this, you hold your own opinion and you want her to, too, so believe me, when I say this, you will bicker!" Ginny's voice rose.

"Ok- ok, fine- anything for a quite life."

"So, You want a very clever, Brave, so she can protect herself, but be able to protect her, just as much; Hold her own opinion, you'll bicker," Ginny said and gave Ron a glare to silence him , from interrupting her again. "Good sense of humour but be serious enough for the both of you; beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes with natural, curly hair and be able to notice you for you and for nothing else?" Ginny finished.

"That just about sums it up," Ron said cheerfully.

"Well good luck to you!" Was all Ginny could say.

"Says the girl who wants to marry Harry Potter?" Ron said pointedly at her Harry Potter rag doll.

"Hey, a girl can dream." Ginny said, close to laughter.

"Yeah, that better be all you do." Ron added. "Well, goodnight, Gin."

"Goodnight Ron." Ginny lay back down and watched her brother for a moment. "And, Ron?"

"Emm…?" Ron grunted.

"Promise me something."

"What's that?" Ron said, gently this time, as he turned to face her.

"That no matter what happens, who ever we end up with, whatever we end up doing, no matter how far away you are, that you'll always be there for me- look out for me, even- even if I don't always like it?"

"I promise," Ron said and gave her a weak yet reassuring, lop sided smile.

"Cross your heart hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die…"

"Can you tell me the Harry Potter story now?" Ginny chirped, at this Ron buried his head into his pillow and grunted.

"What- what did I say?"

Out of Video

"So Ginny," Harry began, smirking slightly as everyone else laughed hysterically. "Where's that old doll that suspiciously has the same name as myself?"

Ginny, who had been hiding behind a cushion, through the duration of the film, raised her head slightly and muttered something about throwing it away.

"Oh no, Ginny dear," Mrs Weasley said, clearly thinking that Ginny still wanted her old, rag doll. "Its in your sock draw, I saw it the other day."

Everyone else just laughed harder.

"Well, Ron, So, You want a very clever, Brave, so she can protect herself, but be able to protect her, just as much; Hold her own opinion, you'll bicker, good sense of humour but be serious enough for the both of you; beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes with natural, curly hair and be able to notice you for you and for nothing else- who does that sound like?" Ginny attempted to turn the conversation around, so that she wasn't at the centre of it.

"Well at least that shows you why I'm so over protective… I promised you, so don't ever be ungrateful again!"

**Chapter End**

**I Think I Might Only Do Two Chapters For This Story….Not Sure**

**Thanks For Reading Anyway**

**Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Still Waiting – Chapter 2

**Still Waiting – Chapter 2**

-

-

-

-

Weeks past and the Wedding were drawing closer. With only a day away, everyone was helping to set up the reception, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who weren't aloud to work the day before 'the day'.

Harry found this to be quite an amusing situation; everyone waiting on them by hand and foot, trying to make their day possible, whilst Ron and Hermione did whatever they wanted, avoiding seeing each other before the big day.

However, it wasn't all a barrel of laughs for Harry. He still had a problem that he couldn't, seem to, solve. The speech… ok he knew he shouldn't have made such a big deal over nothing but this was the big speech; and thanks to his beg mouth, everyone was expecting the speech of a life time!

It was now late at night and everyone was making there way inside.

So, the famous Harry potter, was now sitting on the kitchen table, watching what was going on outside, Hermione was upstairs and Ron was down, without a clue of what to write, onto his piece of parchment, that now lay in front of him. Not only that but he had about thirty-six other pieces of screwed up parchment, around himself, on, both, the floor and the table.

'Ron is my best friend and so is Hermione. We've been friends for just over nine years now and-'

Harry picked up the parchment screwed it up and chucked it with the others. Why was this so difficult? Harry wondered, I've dealed with a lot harder things you're the chosen one- the boy who lived- the famous Harry Potter- it's only a speech- you and Ron have been friends for 9 years! If you don't know your own best friend by now, then you never will.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Harry looked up, only to see Mrs Weasley, who was smiling at him, in her usual friendly way.

"It's just this stupid speech- I don't know what to write! I've been making out that I had so many good ideas for this speech, that everyone is expecting it to be so good. I'm Hermione and Ron's best friend and I don't even know what to write."

Mrs Weasley gazed at the parchment scattered around the room. She swished and flicked her wand and everything disappeared, including Harry's quill.

"You don't need to plan it, dear, when your up there, it'll all just come out, from the heart, you mark my words. Don't even think about it, just go upstairs and take Ron to a pub, so that he doesn't accidentally see Hermione."

"Yeah…" Harry smiled, but still wasn't sure on what Mrs Weasley had told him about the speech.

"Trust me, Harry, if you don't know what to write by now, then you never will." Mrs Weasley said, as though reading Harry's mind. "Now, do your best man's duty, and go take the groom to the pub- Ginny, Hermione and I are going to have a girl's night in."

Harry nodded.

"Oh and, Harry," Harry spun round fast. "I've owled all the pubs, telling them not to serve Ron alcohol and to keep him there as long as possible- I don't want him getting a hang over tomorrow."

Harry smiled to himself. It was the same old Mrs Weasley, lovely, kind, caring and typical Mrs Weasley.

--

"I'm so nervous!" Hermione exclaimed, that evening.

"Well, if you're having second thoughts-" Ginny began.

"No way- there's not a doubt in my mind that I want to be married to Ron- I do want to marry him, it's all I ever wanted- I just hope everything goes ok."

"Don't worry, dear, it'll all go perfect, you'll see." Mrs Weasley assured her. "It's normal to be nervous- I threw up the whole day before my wedding, I was so nervous…"

"But wasn't that because you were pregnant with Bill?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, partly, but believe me when I say, I was never as nervous in my whole life as the day I was marring your father- I even thought about postponing it." Mrs Weasley admitted, after questioning looks from Ginny and Hermione she continued. "I was going to but I didn't and when I saw your father waiting for me- I wasn't nervous anymore."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Hermione said.

"Your welcome, my dear- now, how many more times? Call me Molly, your getting married to my son tomorrow."

"I can't wait until tomorrow- you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day- you and Ron, it'll be brilliant- and I can't wait for Harry's speech…" Ginny said.

"Harry? Writing a speech? Doubt it- he'll make it up as he goes along- for as long as I've known Ron and Harry they were never that organized." Hermione laughed.

"Your right there- I saw Harry earlier- I don't think he's having any luck." Ginny said, as she grinned to herself.

"What do you mean, I'm right there? I'm always right." Hermione questioned. "I can't tell you how happy I am to finally be marring Ron- it was so unexpected-I just stood there shocked but I didn't even hesitate to say yes; it was just so perfect! I can't believe Ron and me are getting married!"

"I can't either! I will so kill Ron for getting married before me, it's not fair- he's supposed to be scared of commitment!" Ginny complained "I mean I've dropped Harry enough hints- I even admitted to dreaming of marring him on that divio-thingy and he STILL hasn't got the message!"

"Ah but Harry isn't a Weasley he's a Potter- Weasley men are the only men who aren't scared of commitment- mind you they are rather slow to admit what they feel." Mrs Weasley commented.

"You got that right," Mumbled Hermione, so quietly that Ginny and Mrs Weasley could barely hear her.

--

"When did you fall in love with Hermione?" Harry wondered.

Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were all sitting in the three broomsticks, drinking pumpkin juice as they refused to sell them alcohol. They all seemed rather glum about it and Harry was desperate to start a conversation.

"I don't know- always I suppose but I was in denial for so long, so the first time I actually admitted it to my self was on my seventeenth birthday."

"But you were being poisoned on your seventeenth birthday!" Fred said.

"Not the whole time- I had that love potion, from Remilda Vein first and Slughorn cured me, that's when I figured it out."

"How do you mean?" Charlie joined in.

"Well before then, it was just feelings- I couldn't really make sense of them because I didn't know what I was feeling and, even, when I did, in the forth year, I was in denial, so I looked at other option to what I was feeling. But when I drank the love potion, I was in love with Remilda Vein and I knew I was because I drunk the love potion, so after that I sort off knew what love was- when before I wasn't sure- so when I found out what love was defiantly like, I knew I was in love with Hermione." Ron finished.

"Clever," Bill said out of no where.

"Yeah, now excuse me while I'm sick." George said, as Fred did miming movements of throwing up.

"Now we have the girly part o f the night over, Fred said, thoughtfully. "Let's have some real fun."

--

Night went, morning came and so the wedding preparations would be soon put into action.

Harry still had no idea of what to say in his speech and the morning so far was proving to be a disaster.

Ron had already over slept by an hour causing him to be an hour behind schedule and the clouds out side were grey so that it looked as though the cloud wedding wouldn't go that well either. Everyone was rushing around trying to get things sorted, as Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, was trying her best to make a move on Harry.

"MUM, WE NEED SOMETHING TO EAT NOW!" Fred and George shouted in unison.

"Well, you should have thought about that when you chose to SLEEP IN!" Mrs Weasley shouted back at them, as she tried in all her might to get all the food sorted for the reception.

"But mum-"

"We're really hungry,"

"I'm sorry but I just don't have the time to make you breakfast at the moment- I am trying to prepare for this wedding- your little brothers wedding, LET ME REMIND YOU!"

"Come on Harry," Gabrielle said, as Harry slowly backed away from her. "You know you prefer me to Ginny- I mean she's nice and everything but she's not me, is she?"

"Gabrielle you're really lovely everything and I'm really flattered but I just don't feel that way about you." Harry said gently, backing away until who couldn't back away any further.

"Fred, are you sure some one stole the paint and you didn't loose it?" George asked.

"Yes, you were with me the whole time, you know I didn't loose it!" Fred called back.

"Harry, I know you don't want to hurt Ginny's feelings but we're perfect for each other." As Gabrielle went kiss Harry, Harry again, went to back away. However, at that moment, he slipped on a tray, lost his balance and landed, head first into the wedding cake.

As if on cue, the kitchen door swung open and Ron walked in, wearing his brand new dress robes, which were black and white. He was smiling but his smile faded as a pot of green paint feel from the top of the door and landed on his head.

"Bloody mother of Merlin!" Ron swore at the top of his voice.

"Ah, so that's where I put the paint," Fred laughed.

"We've been looking for that everywhere, cheers bro." George added, also laughing.

"And I love the best man look-" Fred commented.

"Yeah, me to, dress robes, with a touch of wedding cake-"

"I hear it's all the rage in Tokyo." They both finished.

Taking one last glance at the look of anger in Ron and Harry's faces, Fred and George left the room.

"OH NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Mrs Weasley screamed. "THE CAKES RUINED, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Weasley." Harry said, sincerely.

"It wasn't your fault- accidents happen, Harry- and call me Molly, we've known each other so long and you're still calling me by my second name? It's ridiculous."

"I'M NOT BEING FUNNY OR ANYTHING, MUM, BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE CAKE. I'N GETTING MARRIED TODAY AND OUR DRESS ROBES ARE IS RUINED!" Ron snapped, at the top of his voice.

"Oh stop whining that can be easily sorted," She said waving her wand as the cake and paint vanished from there robes, making the robes look even more new. "This cake however can not be easily fixed- Charlie? You couldn't be an angel could you and apperate to the Magical Wedding Cake store and buy us another one, could you? Just stay there while I finish this and get the money sorted out." Charlie stayed seated and when Harry thought things couldn't get any worse Bill burst into the room, with an expression of shock on his face, that could only mean bad news.

"There gone," He managed to get out.

"What's gone?" Ron said, before anyone else even registered what he had just said.

"The rings-they're gone!" Bill choked.

"What?" Ron, Harry, Charlie and Mrs Weasley said in unison.

"The rings have gone, they're missing, they've vanished, disappeared, poof, gone!" Bill said, shaking his head hysterically.

"I heard what you said!" Ron yelled. "But how?"

"If I knew that, do you honestly think we'd be having this conversation?"

"Well they can't have just vanished; you must have put the somewhere!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, honestly, you know how organised I am, I put them on my bed side table- I'm not STUPID!" Bill shot back.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?"

"RON! Bill wouldn't have lost them- someone else must have them." Mrs Weasley shouted over them, as Ron and bill shot evil glares at each other. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FIND THEM, THEY CAN'T OFF GONE THAT FAR!"

"Why does everything always happen to me?" Ron asked himself under his breath.

Bill and Ron fled from the room, in search of the rings as Charlie disaparated from the room to get another cake, leaving Harry and Mrs Weasley.

"You see, Harry dear, this is why you're needed- not to write a stupid speech but to calm down the groom when things like this happen."

And with that Mrs Weasley went outside, leaving Harry on his own.

--

"Oh, you look beautiful, Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "I am so glad you decided to go for a muggle gown- magical gowns are no where near as gorgeous as this, I'm going to start crying in a minute."

Hermione was wearing a long, white, traditional muggle wedding dress. It was a gorgeous sleeveless dress; it was backless and it had lace ribbon backing, criss-crossed and then tied up into a bow, at the back. On the bodice and hem of the dress it was made from embroidery. And the dress, in itself, was very unique but with an elegant design on the side. It had anther added lay over the top and it also had a long train, with a veil, that was just as long. On the top or the dress it had shimmering, crystal, sheath, beaded with an overlay of Swarovski crystal and pearl over matte satin. It was the type of dress that was only ever seen in fairy tales, making it seem even more magical, than it already was.

Her hair was up in the same way as she had it during the Yule ball, in her fourth year and Fleur had done her make up so she really did look like a princess.

"Please don't cry, Gin, save it for the ceremony!" Hermione laughed. "You all look lovely as well." She said, facing, both, Ginny and Fleur.

Ginny and Fleur wore a pale green, silky, satin, full-length dress with shirred empire waist and halter. It went with Ginny's hair colour perfectly and Fleur, being half veela, could carry of any colour. There hair had been curled and there makeup had been done, making them look even more stunning.

"Why thanks," Ginny said strutting a pose.

"But, no, eet eez true, you are defiantly a hundred times more beautiful." Fleur said in agreement.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Gred and-"

"Forge-"

"At your service-"

"Ok, come in," Hermione replied. Fred and George entered the room and began to circle around Hermione, with thoughtful expressions on there grinning faces. They were rubbing there chin as though they were trying to come to a decision.

"What do you think George?" Fred asked his brother.

"I think that it will take our ickle Ronniekins around about- erm- lets think- ten seconds to faint, five seconds for his whole mouth to go dry , two seconds until he can't form a proper sentence and one second to think he is dreaming, you?" George quizzed Fred, as Hermione's grin broadened.

"I reckon that he'll faint- either that or completely freak out- you do look fantastic Hermione." Fred smiled.

"Yeah, absolutely beautiful," George said in agreement.

"Thanks," Hermione giggle, giving Fred and George a hug in turn.

"Jeez, Hermione, you're getting married to Ron, not us." George told her, when she went to hug him.

"And Fleur, Ginny- you don't look as good as the bride-" Fred began.

"But your good runners up-"

"And don't you dare leave the house looking like that, Gin-"

"Because Harry has done enough fighting to last him a life time-"

"And I just don't think that Harry has enough strength in his old age." They finished in unison.

Ginny whacked them, both, on the head with the daily prophet, that was lying on the bed, as Hermione went behind the, dark blue screen, in the far corner of the room.

There was another knock on the door and, once Ginny said that they could come in, Harry entered the room.

"Talk of the devil," George smirked.

As soon as Harry saw Ginny is jaw literally dropped and his heart felt as though it was going to jump out of his chest.

"You look amazing," He said quickly, going red, as he recovered. "You too Fleur," He continued, however, he didn't take his gaze of Ginny and he leant forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted, emerging from the screen.

"Mother of Merlin," Harry said, gob smacked. "Ron is going to have a breakdown! You look beautiful, you can't do this to me- I'm supposed to keep Ron from doing anything stupid- he'll collapse when your walking down the isle- he was telling me how you couldn't look anymore gorgeous than you already do- well you've just proved him wrong."

Everyone was laughing hard at, a panic stricken but very serious, Harry, who was now giving Hermione a hug.

"Thanks, Harry- you look very handsome, too." Hermione beamed, looking at Harry, who was wearing dress robes, that were mainly black and white; but with the same green Ginny and Fleur were wearing outlining the very edge of his robes. Fred, George and Bill were also wearing the same. "So how are things going down stairs?"

Harry's face turned from happy to slightly nervous and jumpy.

"Erm- fine- absolutely, one hundred percent- erm- fine,"

"Harry," Hermione said very sternly. "You can't lie to save your life- what the hell is going on down there."

"It's fine,"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

TELL ME THE TRUTH HARRY!"

"Well-Gabrielle-made-a-move-on-me-and-I-fell-head-first-in-the-cake-Ron-got-paint-tipped-over-him-and-the-rings-have-gone-missing!"

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, in a high pitched nervous voice.

"GABRIELLE MADE A MOVE ON YOU?" Ginny yelled, furiously.

"Most of its sorted, Hermione and Ginny, Gabrielle tried to make a move on me but I tripped and fell in the cake before she could." Harry said, as Ginny giggled. Hermione, however, looked sick.

"Most? What do you mean, most?"

"Well, we've replaced the cake and sorted Ron's robes-" Harry began.

"And what about the rings?" Hermione asked.

"Well they're still missing but the reason I came up here is because there's someone here to see you, Hermione- I said you were busy but they insisted." Harry rambled, so fast that it was a surprise, to everyone, that Hermione could understand him.

"Really, who?" Hermione wondered, aloud.

The door-handle turned slowly and the door, suddenly, slid open to show a man at the door way, it was…

"Victor…" Hermione whispered in a shocked fashion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Bulgaria?" She continued, half happy, half agitated and confused.

"Yes, eet iz me, I 'eard about the Wedding and I had to see you before eet all began," Victor paused and looked around the room at the others, after a couple of minutes of glaring at them with a signalling look, he continued, "een private!"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Ginny ranted.

"My greatest apologies," Fleur continued.

"Come on, George, wouldn't want to get in the way, would we?" Fred added.

"Off course not- oh and Harry, as you're the best man, you might want to keep Ron downstairs-"

"We don't want him to be sent to Azkaban, for murder-"

"And before his wedding too," George finished.

"Ha, ha," Harry said, sarcastically.

Harry, Fred, George, Ginny and Fleur all left the room one by one and shut the door, firmly, behind them.

There was silence for a few minutes, nothing was said but Victor abruptly pointed his wand at the door and said 'Signum Claudo.'

"We don't want be disturbed." He put his wand in his Robes and sat  
at the end of her bed. "You look outstanding- you alvays did, you know?"

"Thanks, well you look well- still playing Quidditch?" Hermione asked, as she, too, sat down.

"Yes, you know that, I suppose Ronald haz told you, many times?"

"No, not really, we don't talk about Quidditch much, now we're together; Not unless, he's telling me which team's playing which- I don't ask a lot of questions about Quidditch- it doesn't really bother me." Hermione ranted.

"Oh right. Well, enough of the small talk," Victor announced, suddenly, as Hermione got up and looked out of the window at her guests who were arriving. "I didn't come here to congratulate you and Ronald Vazley."

"Weasley," Hermione corrected.

"Vhatever, I came here for the opposite-"

"You, did?"

"Yes, I did, I have very strong feelingz for you, Her-mo-ninny, and I want to be vith you alvays,"

"How do you mean?" Hermione was growing more and more puzzled by the second as Victor's smile grew.

"I mean, Her-mo-ninny," Victor also got up and walked over to a confused Hermione, as he spun her around, to face him. "Run avay vith me." He finished.

**Cliff-hanger**

**Read Next Chapter To Find Out What Happens Next**

**Thanks!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Still Waiting Chapter 3

**Still Waiting Chapter 3**

-

-

-

"I found the rings!" Bill came stumbling into the kitchen, as Ron and Harry sat nervously at the end of the table. When Bill had said this however Ron stood up, fast and Harry followed his lead.

"Really, where were they?" Ron quizzed uncontrollably.

"Well actually Fleur found them- well I suppose Sandy did in a sense but-"

"Bill, get on with the story, your not making any sense!" Ron said eagerly.

"Well, everyone was looking for the rings, even the girls-"

"How did they know?"

"Harry told them," Bill said, simply.

"He did what?" Ron said moodily, glaring at Harry as he looked back at him nervously. "Some best man you are- I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Well you know Hermione is really scary- I couldn't keep it from her, I just couldn't-" Harry rambled.

"HERMIONE KNOWS?"

"Yeah- well no- well sort off- no- I mean yes- no I mean no-"

"Hello, I was trying to tell you what happened!" Bill but in, just as angrily.

"Oh sorry mate," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ron whispered.

"Well," Bill continued. "The girls were looking for the rings to and-"

"What were the girls doing away from Hermione, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ron, how am I supposed to tell you what happened, when you persistently interrupt?" Bill yelled in a frustrated manner, Ron opened his mouth then shut it again as Bill continued, yet again. "Anyway, so the girls were looking for the rings, when they noticed Sandy was missing, too. Being civilised Witches, they abandoned the search for the rings and went to look for Sandy instead. When Fleur found Sandy she was in the basement with Pigwidigon ready to fly the rings to Australia."

"AUSTRALIA?" Ron questioned. "WHY AUSTRALIA?"

"Well, I don't know, do I?" Bill shot back "Look Ron I know you're nervous because I've been there-"

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!"

"But stop biting everyone's head of because we are on your side, you know? We're only trying to help." Bill continued.

"But why were the girls not with Hermione?" Ron wondered, again. At this, Harry grabbed Ron and leaded him outside so that Victor Krum wasn't brought up in the conversation.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

But just then Fred and George came up to them and faced Harry, giving him an evil smirk.

"So, Harry-" George said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Is Victor Krum still talking to Hermione-" Fred continued, as Harry did head cutting movements from behind a bewildered Ron.

"They've been up there for a while-"

"I wonder what they're talking about." Fred finished and they both walked away, leaving Ron angrier than before.

--

"But I love you, Her-mo-ninny." Victor urged.

"I love you, too," Hermione agreed. "But only as a friend."

"But vhat about in zee forth year- at the Yule ball- all those times- didn't they mean anything, to you?"

"Off course they did, I had the best time but, Victor, we only ever went as friends; I told you that then."

"But, you said you love me!" Victor repeated. "If you love me, vhat is the difference between me and Ronald?"

"The difference," Hermione began. "Is that I love you as a friend, you're one of my best friends and I don't want to do anything to hurt, jeopardize or change that-"

"Then vhat is the problem?"

"I'm IN LOVE with RON!" Hermione interrupted. "I'm in love with Ron- I am marring him today and we're going to start a family of our own- no, Victor let me finish. He is the one I've always dreamt about, the one I've always wanted, the one I want, the only one I'll want forever- till death do us part, Victor! I love you, sure I do- I care for you but more in a brotherly way. I'm IN love with Ron, IN love and for once in my life some thing's gone right. Ever since I was eleven, on the Hogwarts express, meeting him for the first time, there has always been something special about him. He could control me in away I never thought possible, made me feel things that were impossible, made me happy when no one else could. That's special, Victor, and I would never think twice about marring him because it's what I've ALWAYS wished for, can't you understand that?"

"No I can't," Victor snapped. "I can't understand vhat you are feeling. I'm IN love vith you, too, Her-mo-ninny, can't you see that? Run avay vith me- I can give you everything you've ever vanted, I can treat you like a proper lady, buy you things you could never imagine-"

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said?" Hermione said, as a tear leaked from her eye. "I don't care about the money and you can't give me what I want, when its Ron I want, Ron I love and Ron I want to be with; that's what I want. Everything you've just said are lies, lies and more lies. You don't care about me, you don't love me-"

"Yes, I do!"

"No you don't because if you did, you would understand what I've said because that's what it feels like to be in love with someone-"

"I do understand!"

"No you don't, you've just told me you don't, so don't LIE!" Hermione screamed. "Now Ron Might not have a lot of money and Merlin knows that he can be a real pig-headed-jealous-pathetic-childish-jerk, when he wants to be, but he's my pig-headed-jealous-pathetic-childish-jerk; and he IS sweat and kind and caring and generous and brave and noble and I do love him and he loves me. Now, life only throws you one chance and life's shown me that you should take that one chance when ever you can because it can slip away, anytime and this is my one chance and I'm not going to throw it away- not for every Galion, Possession, witch or wizard."

"But vhat I'm giving you is your vne chance."

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! IF I DID WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Hermione was getting more and more frustrated, she couldn't take it anymore. "You know? Ron and I used to get into so much arguments about you- some of are biggest rows were because he thought we kissed or he thought I visited you, he thought you were my boyfriend or you wrote me a letter or I wrote you one. There was nothing I could do or say to make him see sense. I broke my heart endlessly, through out many of those rows and there were many times I caught my self thinking that if I never met you, that if I never knew you existed, would things of been different? Would Ron and me of been together, quicker? Would it of saved me all the pain I've cried over because of all the arguments we have had because of you? But then I think to my self, no! Things would have been the same. If it wasn't you then it would have been something else. Ron would never have had the confidence to ask me out, even if it wasn't for you. We wouldn't have been together any sooner and it wouldn't have saved me any heartache and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been together I wouldn't have understood Ron as much as I do now. So really I should be thanking you. Please, Victor, just go- go, I don't think we should see each other again, please."

And as another tear shed from her eye, Victor turned his heel and walked away.

--

"Ron, I've just spoken to your mother, and we better be going- the clouds await." Harry said to, a worried, Ron.

"Are you joking?" Ron pronounced. "Anything could be happening up there- I can't think about marriage when my wife-to-be is up there with that lunatic."

"Exactly, your wife-to-be, Ron, YOUR wife-to be- not his. You can trust her," Harry stated. "She won't do anything stupid- she won't kiss him or run off with him- she chose you- TRUST her."

"Oh, I trust her, alright? I know she wouldn't look twice at that pumpkin-head, Vicky- I've learnt my lesson- it's him I don't trust."

"Well, what exactly, is it you think he's going to do?"

"He could hurt her- if she doesn't do what he tells her to do, he could hurt her!"

"Or he could just want to congratulate her?" Harry suggested but at the glance of, a still unconvinced, Ron, he continued. "Look, how long have we known Hermione?"

"Exactly nine years, today." Ron said, caught of guard.

"Exactly and in those nine years hasn't she proved to be able to handle any thing?"

"Yeah but-"

"And in those nine years hasn't she proved too able to look after herself?"

"Yes but-"

"And just a year ago, didn't she help defeat Lord Voldemort?"

"YES BUT-"

"No buts, Ron, we know Hermione is more than capable to defend herself. Through out these nine years, she has never once done something, to make us think otherwise, has she?" Harry asked, there was no answer. "Ron, I'm trying hard here, go with me- let's try again- she has never once done something, to make us think otherwise, has she?"

"No, she hasn't."

"So let's go to your wedding!" Ron gave Harry a questioning look. "Wow I've always wanted to say that! Come on, let's go, your mother will freak, if we don't get up there now."

--

"Hermione?" Ginny called, entering the bedroom. "Hermione? What are you doing here in the dark? Where's Victor?"

"Gone, he's gone forever Gin." Hermione said, as she began to cry.

"Aw, Hermione, don't you dare cry!" Ginny walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"He wanted me to go off with him, Ginny." Hermione said, suddenly.

"Who did?"

"Victor," Hermione sobbed. "He said that if I went with him he could give me everything I want and more- he told me he loved me! But I didn't go with him, Gin, I wouldn't go with him even if it were a matter of life and death- I would never have gone, you know I wouldn't have done."

"Then why are you so upset, nothing happened." Ginny snapped.

"Well, what if Ron doesn't want to marry me, anymore?" Ginny freed herself from Hermione's grip.

"Don't be ridiculous; what do you take him for?"

"No, Gin, I'm not being ridiculous, I'm being practical; what if never wants to see me again?" Hermione sobbed even harder.

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

"But how can you know that, Ginny? How could you possibly be sure?"

"Trust me, Hermione, I've known Ron longer than you have- he's stupid, Merlin knows he's stupid, but he's not completely dim!" Ginny exclaimed "Even if you ran off with Victor, he would have kept in touch!"

"But you know what he's like when it comes to Victor-"

"Shut up, Hermione, you're being paranoid." Ginny shouted. At this Hermione silenced but Ginny could tell she was still having doubts. "I'll tell you what, I'll owl Harry telling him what's happened, and I'll tell him to tell Ron and then Harry will owl back with a message from Ron, ok? Because we can't go and see Ron or you'll jinx the wedding, deal?"

At this Hermione chirped up, "Deal," She said and so Ginny got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

--

"Where are they?" Ron asked for the billionth time.

"Probably, looking at their selves in the mirror," Harry said.

"Hermione's not that shallow!"

"Ron, trust me, all girls are that shallow!"

"I knew I should have gone to see what was going on with her and Victor."

"Don't be THICK!" Harry replied.

"I'm not being thick, Harry, I'm being practical!" Ron moaned. "Right that's it, I'm going to see what the hold up is."

At that moment, a snowy, white owl dropped a letter into Harry's hand.

"Hedwig," Harry said.

"What's the letter about?" Ron quizzed worriedly.

"Merlin Ron, give me a chance to open it."

"Sorry,"

"'Harry,'" Harry read barely above a whisper. "'It's very important that you read this carefully- and don't jump to any conclusion until you've read and understood what I'm about to tell you- even reread it after just to make sure you've got it right. Victor has asked Hermione to run away with him.'"

"HE DID WHAT? WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Ron yelled, as these words made Ron's heart jump a beat and he was so scared he couldn't say anything else. At this point everyone looked round at Ron but looked away when Ron silenced.

"'Now, I know you know Hermione pretty well- better than me, even- and yes, you'd be right in thinking she said NO, ABSOLUTLY NOT, SHE LOVES RON, NOT VICTOR! But she is still really, really upset and she crying at the fact that Ron might not want to go ahead with the wedding,'"

"What does she take me for? This is ridiculous!" Ron said.

"'Yes, I know it's ridiculous and I've told Hermione that it is but she still wants Ron to know what's happened and wants to know if Ron still loves her and if he still wants to get married to her,'"

"Well off course I do, this is such a pointless letter!"

"'Could you please check with Ron and reply ASAP because the quicker you do, the quicker this marriage can take place,  
All my Love,  
Ginny,'"

"I still want to marry her, I still love her, now, write that bloody letter so I can get married!" Ron said as Harry smirked and began to write back. "Mind you, I'll kill Vicky-bloody-Krum! How dare he upset Hermione? Who the BLOODY HELL does he think he is?"

"Ron, mate, when I say this, I'm speaking as your best man, not your friend. You can kill anyone you want tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the day after that; but, please, whatever you do, don't kill anyone today or I will personally have to kill YOU!" Harry warned.

Smirking one last time, Harry sent Hedwig off, while the guests all took there seats.

--

"'Ginny,'" Ginny read, loudly. "' I quote from Ron, 'What does she take me for? This is ridiculous! Well off course I do, this is such a pointless letter! I still want to marry her, I still love her, now, write that letter so I can get married! Mind you, I'll kill Vicky-bloody-Krum! How dare he upset Hermione? Who the BLOODY HELL does he think he is?' and don't worry, Hermione, I told him that he could do whatever he liked tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that, as long as he doesn't today,'"

"And that's supposed to put my mind at rest? To know that my husband-to-be wants to kill an innocent man?" Hermione yelled as Ginny gave her a warning look.

"Innocent? Let me remind you, Hermione, that, that 'innocent man' wanted to run away with his fiancé! 'Anyway, get down here (Or should I say up here) quick because Ron is going Mad waiting,  
All my Love,  
Harry,'"

"See what did I tell you? No time to answer that. So let's go to your wedding!" Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look. "What, I've always wanted to say that?"#

--

"Where are they?" Ron whispered to, an annoyed, Harry.

"I swear on my life, that if that question comes out of you mouth, one more time, I will curse your lips together, painfully." Ron opened his mouth to reply to Harry's threat but Harry got there first, "Don't even think about it." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked around. The ceremony was going to be amazing, if it would get a move on, he thought to him self.

Standing on the clouds, while the sun shone through making everything look crystallized; everyone was sat down, chatting, waiting for the congregation to begin and a golden ray of sunlight shone down the middle of the cloud, to form, what looked like an isle. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life and he was glad that he, Harry, could be a big part of it all. Everyone Harry had ever known was seated before him, including Hermione and Ron's relatives, some Harry knew, some he'd just met and some were strangers. Most of the people, that Harry knew, were particularly difficult to seat as they had been friends with, both, Hermione and Ron. Ron stood in front of the alter and Harry stood next to him.

Just then the traditional, muggle, wedding March (that was also traditional in the wizarding world) started to play and everyone got to there feet.

Harry turned to Ron. He had never seen Ron so nervous, scared or happy in his entire time of knowing him and Ron had been through so much in his life that this seemed impossible.

Sandy was the first to walk down the isle. She was wearing a similar dress to the ones Harry saw Ginny and Fleur wear this morning. She conjured rose petals of all colours as she walked down, slowly. This was a spell only taught to those who intended to be a flower girl, for that day only and Sandy looked absolutely terrified. When she reached the end, she stood on the other side of the alter, appearing relieved. Next to walk down were Bill and Fleur; they reached the end and Fleur stood with Sandy and Bill with Harry. Then Ginny walked down, with Fred and George either side her, both linking arms with her, with Gabrielle and Charlie closely following them. And Harry suddenly wished that it was him and Ginny getting married and not his best friends. Shaking this selfish thought, Ginny and Gabrielle stood next to Fleur and Sandy as Fred, George and Charlie stood with Bill.

This was it! The moment everyone had been waiting for. Hermione was walking down the isle with her dad right beside her; He was smiling with such happiness as Hermione's train and vial swept the cloud from where she had just walked. Ron's jaw dropped, his heart kicked him hard in the ribs, his palms went sweaty and his mind went totally blank. Harry nudged him in the ribs; so that he shut his jaw but he never took one eye of Hermione- he had never been this happy. When they, finally, reached the alter, Mr Granger took his daughters hand.

"Look after her, won't you?" He said handing Ron her hand as Ron grabbed it tight.

"I will," He whispered glaring at Hermione in admiration, nothing could wipe the smile of their faces and so the wedding began.

"We are gathered here today," A tall, skinny man said, with glasses and a large, warty nose. "For the Wedding congregation of Ronald Bilious Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger…"

--

An hour later it was time to exchange there vows. This was the main part of a wizarding wedding as everything the bride and groom said would mean everything about how long lasting there marriage would be.

"Mr Weasley, please take Miss Granger's ring and begin the exchanging of your vows?"

Ron took a gold ring, held Hermione's hand tighter, still smiling. "From the moment I met you I knew you were different, I won't lie- not on our wedding day but I didn't always like you- well I did but you did annoy me- a bit- a lot. We bicker, on occasions!" Ron said, laughing as everyone joined in and Ron heard Harry comment 'on occasions- all the time more like.' To which more people laughed. "The truth is the only reason you annoyed me so much was because you had this effect on my feelings, that I couldn't explain and I didn't know what it was for along time and even though I've loved you for years, I was in denial until quite recently. I hate my self for that, I wish I had told you sooner about how much I had fallen in love with you and I'm just glad I had a chance to tell you. I want to protect you always, I want to make you happy and most importantly I want to make up for all the wrong I've done, so Hermione, make my dream come true and become my wife." And he slid the ring on her finger, still smiling uncontrollably. His eyes were a light and Harry knew that Ron didn't care about killing Krum anymore.

"Miss Granger…?"

Hermione took the second ring from Sandy, also smiling uncontrollably and held Ron's hand in the same way he had held hers. "Ron, I've always known I've loved you and all my dreams were about this moment. Of course you annoyed me and you were pig headed and stubborn at times, we rowed slightly- a bit- a lot." She smiled, as a few people laughed in agreement to this. "I lectured you endlessly, nagged you even more, bossed you around, always told you to do your homework and kept you out of trouble." At this there was more agreement, through out the guests. "But even then my feelings for you only grew. And I didn't understand why," Hermione said as people rolled there eyes. "Yes, Ron I didn't understand something, for a change," She added at Ron's disbelieving looks. "But I never wanted my love to stop growing and it hasn't. I wouldn't have cared, if we were in our pyjamas, in the middle of the forbidden forest, instead of right here as long as I was marring you." 'Now you tell me' Ron said, jokily. "So Ron, I've only ever wanted you, I want you now and I'll want you forever and then some because I'm in love and there is nothing I want more than to be your wife." She put the ring on his finger and she giggled.

The man flicked his wand and red, roaring flames shot from the very tip. It formed a heart around the two and then wrapped itself around both of their fingers.

"Now repeat after me." The man commanded. "I swear,"

"I swear," They said in unison.

"To almighty Merlin,"

"To almighty Merlin,"

"That we'll look after,"

"That we'll look after,"

"Love and protect,"

"Love and protect,"

"Each other forever and ever till death do we part."

"Each other forever and ever till death do we part."

"Do you agree on these terms?" The man asked.

"We do," They said together loudly.

"Therefore I pronounce you Mr and Mrs Ronald Bilious Weasley, you may kiss the bride!"

There were applauds from the guests, such as Harry had never heard before. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were shedding tears of happiness and Fred and George were pretending to cry, too. Ron and Hermione shared a kiss and just when Harry had thought they couldn't be any happier, he was proved wrong. He was wrong when he thought that today was going to be a disaster. How could it be, when his two best friends, after nine years off waiting, after nine years of building up, are now married? How could it possibly of gone wrong?

--

Hello, can I have your attention, please?" Harry said standing up, ringing a bell as everyone looked round. They were now in the Burrows orchard for the wedding reception. Everyone was seated as they had just finished eating and Hermione sat on Ron's lap, they were both still smiling broadly. They had been congratulated and it was now time for the big speech.

"When I was chosen to be best man, I opened my big mouth and said that this speech was going to be amazing; but how can it be, when I have to talk about Ron?" There were a few giggles and Harry's confidence grew. "I did try and change it to a subject a little more interesting like caldrons," a few more people laughed. "But they refused to accept it, so if you do get bored, blame Ron." At this point everyone was laughing and Ron mimed a look of offence. "Well, firstly I'd like to say congratulations, to Ron and Hermione- I never thought love was blind- well that was until Hermione fell for Ron, anyway." Ron had a look of anger on his face but it was clear that Ron was only joking as the majority of the guests gave a chuckle. "If I told Ron and Hermione, the first we met, on the Hogwarts express, that in nine years time they'd be getting married, Hermione would have never talked to me again and Ron would have either laughed or cursed me into a comer." The Weasleys and Grangers laughed at this and Fred and George yelled 'I'd like to see him try.' "Ron and me didn't talk about girl that much- we had other things to worry about; but it wasn't just that reason, it was more because of the fact we fell for the girl that was more likely to earn us a ticket to death. I mean if I told Ron that I was falling for Ginny, I would have signed and sealed my death certificate- well as good as. Can you imagine me trying to tell Ron how strongly I felt for Ginny when I knew that he had dreams about beating her boyfriends with a beaters bat?" There were more laughs. "No thank you- I cherish my life, you know? And Hermione is like the sister I never had, so you can just imagine Ron talking to me about Hermione! But I'm not thick and he's not either, we both knew how the other felt, we just never felt the need to talk about it. Now, we all knew Ron and Hermione bickered, argued and rowed ALL THE TIME, endlessly about silly things like food, letters, homework, teachers- they never gave it a rest! It gets on my nerves but when they stop talking I wish they were bickering. Well, that's until I hear them bicker like an old married couple again! But now they have an excuse to bicker like a married couple it'll be worst. So considering the fact that this morning I fell, head first, into a wedding cake, Ron spilt paint all over him self, the rings went missing, the clouds were grey, Victor Krum showed up, both, the bride and the groom had an emotional break down and I'm making up this speech as I go along, I think its turned out perfectly. Ron, you got the very clever, Brave, so she can protect herself, but be able to protect her, just as much; opinionated, bickering, good sense of humour but serious enough for the both of you; beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed with natural, curly hair, that is able to notice you for you and for nothing else, girl; And Hermione I'm so sorry you didn't get that tall, dark and handsome man, such as myself but to be fair we did flip the coin and Ron did win and I have got Ginny, so you'll just have to settle for second best." This time Hermione laughed. "So here's to my best friends, the most perfect couple in the muggle and wizarding world, may you be happy always and have many, many ginger haired, freckled faced, clever kids with serious attitude problems and make everyone very happy, to Ron and Hermione!" Harry raised a glass.

"To Ron and Hermione," The guests repeated.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley."

"And I love you... Mris Weasley!"

And then, as the crowds cheered, they kissed, this was going to be one heck of a marriage.

**Well That's It**

**Thanks For Reading**

**And Sorry For All The Spelling Mistakes I've Made And Stuff Like That**

**Ah Yea And I Sort of Forgot About Hedwig Being Dead**

**Woops!!**

**Sorry**

**Thanks Again**


End file.
